


Don’t Worry

by FireBurnsChaosDestroys



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Poetry, Stress, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireBurnsChaosDestroys/pseuds/FireBurnsChaosDestroys
Summary: A poem for when stress is breaking you apart but you need to be okay. Because everything has to be fine.





	Don’t Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions eating disorders but not graphically

Don't worry  
You'll be fine  
Ignore that headache   
That happens whenever you're stressed  
Ignore the mounds of homework put upon you  
Making you glad you have test because it means you don't have work for that one class for that one day  
Because that's the only time you don't have homework  
When you have a test  
But everyone is this stressed about school  
You'll be fine   
Right?

Don't worry   
Eat your food  
Even though the thought of it make you want to throw up  
Because you know if you dont  
It'll become a habit  
And the last thing you need to deal with   
Is an eating disorder   
But even then  
A few missed meals can't hurt   
You'll be fine  
Right?

Don't worry   
Go about your day  
Even though you're an inch away from breaking down   
You don't have the time to be a mess  
So keep walking   
You'll be fine  
Right?

After all you're dealing with it  
Its not a severe problem that we have to look at  
Right?


End file.
